


The Princess Bride and the Doctor

by notafunfact



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Happy Spencer Reid, Other, Spencer Reid/neutral!reader, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafunfact/pseuds/notafunfact
Summary: Pairing: Spencer Reid/ Neutral!ReaderDescription: You confess to Spencer Reid about your fat ol’ crush and it leads to some makeouts (not smut though, sorry)Category: Fluff (and a spicy makeout session)Content Warning: Mature language, Mentions of issues with parental figures, Freud is a little bitchno spoilers!
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 67





	The Princess Bride and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> The princess bride is a classic but it’s extra funny here considering that the actor who played Gideon also played Inigo Montoya.

Compartmentalizing was never your strong suit. Separating thoughts and topics was difficult, they always found ways to connect in your mind. It made finding patterns easy, but enjoying the present? Not-so much. There was only one thing that could slow it all down. One person that is.  
Being around him slows everything down. He’d always been so kind to you, and everyone who needed it. Of course the “him” in this situation is your close friend Spencer Reid. You wanted to be more than close friends, but for now, you didn’t want to endanger that.  
“Y/n?” Shit.  
“Hey Spence!” You were one of two people who could call him that. You and JJ, who was one of your closest friends and the person who had convinced you to try out for the job. Thank god. It was in your wheelhouse, being interested in sociology and psychology from a young age made deciphering the mental aspects of unsubs easy. That was the only easy part of the job. The bodies left behind had their toll.  
“You alright over there?” He was too considerate. He always looked out for you, but he’d know if you were lying. He could read you like a book and being a profiler was not the cause of that, as stated earlier, you had become close through your time working there. You’d even initiated movie nights for Saturdays when you weren’t out on cases. Sometimes movie-nights were more like let’s - binge - all - of - doctor - who - or - star - trek - or - Sherlock - or - other - dork - ass - shows - while - critiquing - whatever - inaccuracies - we - found, which was equally if not more fun.  
“Great! I got more popcorn, but I have dibs on the movie tonight.” He knew you were hiding something, but decided not to push.  
“Your house then?”  
“You betcha mister doctor agent Spencer Reid.” You gave him a toothy grin. He returned one. God he was cute. You’d decided on The Princess Bride, it was not the first time the two of you had seen it, but it was a staple in your friendship. You’d play it whenever you two wanted to talk or just wanted some background noise.  
“The Princess Bride?” Well he obviously knew where this was going. Tonight would be a vent session for the two of you. You gave him a quick nod.  
\-----------  
It was about 7 PM when you heard the knock at the door. Running over you glanced through the peephole before swinging open the door.   
“Spence!” I reached up for a hug but let my arms hang as usual. He didn’t like touch, you knew that, but sometimes if you give him the choice he’d let you in. This time he didn’t leave you hanging even for a second. It was a quick hug, but you knew the weight of it. He’d talked to you about the germs and how he’d see them seeping into his skin. He said the germs weren’t so bad coming off of you. When you’d talked to JJ about it, she had insisted he was in love with you. He’d hug JJ and the other team members on special occasions but she was adamant that he was different with you. Special boy that doctor Reid. And here he was standing in front of you. You shot him a smile and stepped to the side, letting him into your apartment.   
“Now that it’ll be a princess bride night, want to tell me what’s actually going on?”  
“But doc! The movie hasn’t begun and the corn hasn’t been popped!”  
“It’ll take at the most 4 minutes, now what's going on-”  
“Mister doctor agent Spencer Reid,” you said with tones of exasperation while preparing the popcorn, “let me enjoy the popp-ed corn and then we will lament the meaning of life.”  
“Y/n, you better than most, should know my philosophies.”  
“Then tell me more about what you’ve learned in your philosophies class, I’d like to make my own conclusions.”  
“You know that Freud-”  
“Spence, I do not mean to cut you off, you know I love to hear your voice, but Freud is a lil bitch!”  
“I wouldn’t go so far as to use those words, but yes.”  
“Could you tell me about philosophies that aren’t from Freud, because I don't want to think about Westly seeing Buttercup as a means to fuck his mother.” Spencer understood your mommy issues, the same way you could understand his daddy issues.   
“You know even Oedipus didn’t have an oedipus complex.” He was obviously trying to distract you from where your brain was about to wander, and you appreciated it.  
“I did know that! The entire basis for his theory doesn’t even have the damn thing! It de-legitimizes it!” You were getting close to rambling, something the two of you had in common. You were ignorant to the smile that had spread across his face. He loved hearing you talk. “Freud was even the basis of categorizing being gay as a mental illness because he said that in childhood an ‘unhealthy’ attachment to a same-sex parents manifests later in life as homosexuality, which if you're wondering, is NOT true! He’s an idiot who’s word has been taken as golden. He’d been put on a pedestalize for no reason! For so long! People are questioning it now, but so many people have suffered because of that douchebag!” Spencer was listening intently, knowing you needed to let it out. You took a second, deep in thought before opening your mouth again to speak.  
“Freud’s theories are almost solely sexual in nature. Makes you think some of his theories are him reflecting his own psycho-situation onto all of humanity rather than an actually supportable theory for those with mental stability.” You grabbed the popcorn bowl and made your way over to the couch, Spencer trailing behind. You sat, criss cross while he stretched out less than a foot away. He finally chimed in.  
“That’s an interesting theory, he definitely wouldn’t be the first scholar to tamper with their findings for ulterior motive.” You turned to him quickly.  
“No rambling? I’m sure you know specific cases nobody else has heard of in a hundred years! Spencer you’re going to leave me high and dry?” He smirked.  
“I promise I will ‘nerd’ out, as you put it, but you haven’t even started the movie yet. Or eaten any popcorn. The time will come, but please just press ‘play’.” He was giving you a genuine grin, teasing that you’d begun rambling so quickly. Coming from him it’s a little bit fresh but looking in those warm brown eyes, it’s well worth it. Really, looking into those eyes, you felt like you could fall further, if possible.   
You rolled your eyes at him, grabbing the remote, gesturing to the play button, before making a big show of pressing it. Your exaggerated movements earned a laugh. But he quieted as the movie began to play.  
“This is one of the only movies that feels like a cardinal sin to speak over.” You stated simply.  
“I feel less bad about it considering we’ve seen it 58 and a half times. And you’ve memorized it! You don’t even have an eidetic memory.” He said pointedly.  
“I’m sorry did you say ‘a half’?”  
“You fell asleep 16 times ago.”  
“After the piano man case?”  
“Yep”  
“Ah.” A comfortable silence settled over the two of you, you shuffled closer grabbing a blanket and gesturing to him quizzically. His cheeks reddened but he nodded, so you cast the blanket over the two of you. You two were near enough that you could smell all the old books, coffee, and sugar off of him. They combined pleasantly, you wanted to lean into the warmth you could feel from him, but for now you’d hold back. You wanted to believe what JJ had said, you wanted him to like you, but it felt like he didn’t see you that way. But… maybe?  
“Hey Spence?”  
“Mm?”  
“Can I tell you something?” He was expecting a rant of some sort, after all, the movie choice was indicative of such, you were sure he was not expecting this though.  
“Of course Y/n.” You shuffled your body to face him.  
“So, I’ve been talking to JJ and…” you trailed off. This could go so terribly wrong, or right! y/n! Just spit it out. Spencer was being awfully patient, he was just waiting for you two to swap paranoias or talk about cases that haunted you.  
“Spence, I want to preface this with the statement that I value our friendship above all else, and I don’t want our working relationship changed. I don’t want anything to be weird, we can totally stay the same. Hell! You probably see me as a younger sister!” you cringed, confessing your love while making them think of you as a sister, not great, “I just wanted to update you: I have feelings... for you. If you want to pretend this never happened, and just remain friends, that’s totally fine by me! I don’t want to lose you as a friend, that is my main priority but I didn’t want you to be confused if I’ve been acting differently, I’m not an unsub going through a psychotic break just… a little bit teensy in love with you. They say love makes you crazy but I swear it’s not a psychotic break.” you began laughing awkwardly, and you could feel the heat in your cheeks. You risked a glance up to see him in disbelief. An inability to speak was a… different look on Spencer.  
“Was the psychotic break comment too much? I was trying to make a joke.” He continued to stare at you silently, the wheels in his head turning rapidly, “Spence I need you to say something! Even if it’s a ‘no’ I’ll be fine, I can be an adult, I *am* an adult.”  
“Y/n? Are you serious? Like you’re not joking?”  
“Spencer does the panic in my voice sound like joking?” You squeaked, both looked freaked the hell out. “Care to answer my non-question?”  
“Y/n. Are you sure?”  
“Mister doctor Spencer Reid I am going to have a heart attack if you don’t respond in the next ten seconds.” You could see him scan your face for signs of cardiac arrest, his hand landed on the side of your neck checking your pulse. Your voice caught in your throat and you could feel his hot breath on your face “It was a joke. But please just tell me how you feel about me.”  
“Y/n I think I’m in love with you and I don’t want you to make a mistake dating me-”  
“Uh-uh doc not a mistake.” you leaned in closer, his hand hadn’t left the side of your neck. “Kiss me please?”  
“Are you su-” you didn’t want to cut him off, but if he asked if you were sure, you were going to lose it. So you did cut him off. With your lips. Classy. He took a split second to respond but the kiss quickly became heated. One hand rested on the side of your neck while the other hooked around your waist. Your hands drifted into his hair pulling him closer.  
Your tongue slipped across his bottom lip and he willingly parted his lips. He moaned quietly into your mouth and you needed to get closer. You broke the kiss and his hands moved away while you began to move. You missed the heat from being close, but not for very long. You swung a leg over his so you were propped above him.  
“Is this ok?” you asked breathily, there was a darkness behind his eyes that hadn’t been there previously. His arms wrapped around your waist pulling you down onto him. Your lips crashed together again, with more intensity, tongues wrestling, arms grasping desperately. You held the back of his shirt tightly, bunching the purple button down’s silky material. The movie and popcorn were all but forgotten. You broke apart reluctantly.  
“Well let’s see Spence, am I sure? Yes absolutely, but as we haven’t gone on a date, I’m not ready to go much further.” You spoke shyly.  
“Oh of course!! Do *not* let me pressure you into anything!” He really was the perfect man. You continued to run your fingers through his hair for a moment, and leaned in for a quick kiss before hopping off of him.  
“Would you want to go to get coffee? I also know a super cool thrift shop with a huge book collection! Tomorrow?”  
“Y/n I would love that!” You both beamed at each other and you leaned against him redirecting your gaze to the T.V., in the hopes to hide your blushing cheeks. God you could not wait for a future with this Doctor.


End file.
